1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide fasteners and particularly to bottom stops for slide fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of bottom stops for slide fasteners as well as methods of making the same. U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,592 discloses a bottom stop formed by a headed pin inserted through coinciding apertures of interlocking scoops wherein the non-headed end of the pin is flattened or enlarged to secure the pin; such headed pin and flattening or enlargment of the opposite end to secure the pin is difficult to install in meshing coil or spiral coupling elements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,220,136, 3,263,291 and 3,639,969 disclose bottom stops formed by cementing or fusing a number of interlocking links or coil loops together such as by a solvent or ultrasonic energy, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,779 and 3,857,141 disclose bottom stops formed by fusing thermoplastic blocks or strips over interlocking coil elements; such fused bottom stops are generally subject to one or more deficiencies such as being inadequately fused, resulting in undesirable protuberances, distortion of the slide fastener, etc.